cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Turturro
John Turturro (1957 - ) Film Deaths *'[[Five Corners (1987)|''Five Corners (1987)]]' [''Heinz]: Shot in the back with an arrow as John is carrying Jodie Foster onto a roof. (Thanks to Robert and Tommy) *''The Sicilian ''(1987) [Pisciotta]: Kills himself by drinking opium. (Thanks to Abri) *''Men of Respect (1990)'' [Mike Battaglia]: Shot to death by Peter Boyle. *''Miller's Crossing'' (1990) [Bernie Bernbaum]: Shot in the forehead by Gabriel Byrne. (Thanks to Stephen, Matt, Abri, and Tommy) *''Brain Donors'' (1992) T. Flakfizer: Shot to death whilst in a duck suit by Mel Smith and Bob Nelson, who are dressed as hunters, in the play within the film (John survives the film in reality) (Played for Comedic Effect). *''The Luzhin Defence'' (2000)'' Ivanovich 'Sascha' Luzhin: Commits suicide by jumping from a bathroom window, due to his mental illness. (Thanks to Abri)'' *''Monkeybone'' (2001) [Monkeybone]: Playing the voice of an animated character in a world of comas, he dies while his consciousness is in the body of Brendan Fraser after falling at the end of a fight with Chris Kattan, whom is possessed by Fraser's consciousness. He eventually ceases to exist when Whoopi Goldberg places him back in Fraser's mind as an idea. *''A Few Days In September ''(2006) [William Pound]: Shot to death by Juliette Binoche during a shoot-out at the end of the film. * Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014)' [Seti I]: Dies from an unspecified disease; he dies with his sons (Christian Bale and Joel Edgerton) by his side. TV Deaths *Miami Vice: Rites of Passage (1985)' [David Traynor]: Shot to death by Pam Grier, after she finds out that John was the one who gave Tery Ferman an overdose of heroin. (Thanks to Robert) Noteworthy Connections * Brother of Nicholas Turturro * Cousin of Aida Turturro * Husband of Katherine Borowitz Gallery Johntuturro.jpg| John Turturro in Miller's Crossing Turturro, John Category:American actors and actresses Category:1957 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Disney Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Off-screen deaths Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Universal Stars Category:Orion Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:NBC Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Cimino Movies Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Directors Category:Religion Stars Category:Actors who died in Tobe Hooper movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Henry Selick Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by bodily jumping Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily poison Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by forehead trauma Category:Actors who died in David Koepp Movies Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Batman cast members Category:DC Stars